I Noticed
by twimn
Summary: This is the story of my life. The story of you. The story of me. The story of us. AH. Much more interesting then it sounds like. R&R.
1. Prologue

**I Noticed**

 **A/N: I wrote this just right now, sorry if I have grammar errors. I don't know if I consider this sad. Maybe. Sorry for the shortness. I'll make a full story if you guys show interest.**

 **Disclaimer: Twilight isn't mine:( *cries for eternity. Haha, get it? Vampires live for eternit- You know what? Never mind. Read and Review!**

* * *

 **Bella**

I noticed how you would stiffen when someone came over to our table noticed how you would ball your fists when someone insulted me. I noticed how you'd crinkle your eyebrows when I didn't respond. I'd noticed how your eyes would grow wide when I let them get away. You'd push your chair back and call after them. I'd say that it was fine, that they were only joking. But, they weren't. You'd always just whisper in a low deadly voice to them. Telling them to back off.

They never did. I noticed one day, they went too far. I noticed how your eyes weren't wide with confusion, they were wide with anger. You pushed your chair back rougher than before. I noticed how you put your arm on his shoulder. I noticed how your arm pulled back. You punched him, again and again and again. I noticed his broken nose. His black eye. I noticed the principal bursting through the cafeteria doors. You wouldn't stop. Not when they told you too, not when they screamed at you. Only when they had to physically get you off him.

I noticed how you were calm, like you had planned this. How you didn't come to school for a week. And then a month. I noticed that high school graduation was nearing and you never showed your face there again. I noticed how no one bothered me again.

I was working in the _New York Times_ and I notice you again. I see your eyes wide, not with anger, but with realization. I notice you jogging towards me. And I'm crying. I noticed you, at the end of the aisle. Dressed in a black suit. I'm walking with your dad because mine wasn't present. He placed my hand in yours. I noticed your eyes wide with wonder. I noticed you repeated after the priest. My name sounds perfect with you saying it," I love you, Isabella Marie Swan."

* * *

 **A/N: Please review. I know it's short but if you like it and show me some love, I'll make a full version.**

 **Huggles | twimn :)**


	2. Chapter 1

**I Noticed**

 **A/N: I've been having a bit of responses, so I am happy go announce that I will be continuing the story. *Applause* Just think of that beginning as a prologue of sorts. (A longer AN awaits at the end).**

 **Disclaimer: Twilight is not mine. *Sobs uncontrollably***

* * *

 **Bella**

It's the first day of high school today. Yay! Did you hear the sarcasm dripping from my voice? If you didn't hear it, let me assure that it was there. I've known these people all my life. Literally. I mean, basically we all have known each other, here in Forks where everyone knows everyone. All of us used to get along in elementary school. I didn't know what I did to wrong them. Now, only a few people would be caught talking to me. If they dare talk to me they are risking social suicide.

Middle school is where it all started. At first, it was just the people who I barely talked to. Then it was from the people who I most associated myself with. Luckily, Angela, a sweet, shy girl I knew, kept on talking to me. She wasn't that popular so it barely affected her. The three years there were miserable. On the last year, they started actually full-on shunning me.

I have no doubt now that that wouldn't continue. _I wish._ If somehow, they would wake up and say, _Oh, I think I'm gonna be nice to Bella today._ Yeah, right. Ahh, there goes the sarcasm my mother just _adores._

I throw on some black skinny jeans and a black and white striped T-shirt because I shower at night. I don't know how people sleep in their own dirt and shower until the morning. I don't bother to change my mix matched socks because my Converse will just cover them. My hair is wavy and untameable as always so I just run a brush through it and finally give up.

While I'm trudging down the stairs, my mother starts a conversation with me.

"Good Morning, Bella!" She practically sings out.

I grunt in response.

"Grunting is for cavemen. Not even cavewoman grunted."

Here we go again with the lady manners. I roll my eyes with my back to her, not risking a lecture on that again, I think.

"You excited?"

"Not if it's gonna be like the last three years of my life." I respond, duly.

"I'm sure your classmates have gotten over themselves. I mean, they're high schoolers for Pete's sake."

"I completely agree, Mother. Yes, they just all decided to go back to the good old days. Like middle school didn't exist. Oh, how I wish that would happen!"

"Always the drama queen, Isabella."

I'm glad when my mom doesn't resume our delightful conversation in the car. I really don't need to feel more depressed than I already am.

Renée drops me off at the office and blows me kisses. I'm over it by now, so I just chuckle and get out of her car.

The lady at the counter, asks for my name and gives me my schedule, map, and a slip that all my teachers have to sign. She seems like she is a nice, genuine woman. I thank her and make my way out of the small, cramped room.

It seems that the high schoolers are avoiding me now too. Word must've gone around faster than I thought, though I'm not surprised in a school as small as this. I look for my locker which is supposedly close.

"Excuse me."

I bump my head on an open locker as I look up and look around. I'm used to the casual clumsiness so I don't even react to the pain anymore. What my brown eyes spot are surprisingly beautiful, bright green eyes. _Woah._

"Huh?" The person the eyes are attached to says. That brings my attention to the rest of his face. And might I say it again, _Woah._

"What's ' _Woah'_?" He says. And I realize that he's talking to _me._ The one they made a point to avoid. Of course I go ruin this mighty fine interaction too.

"Are you talking to me?" I know this sounds rude but, I was genuinely curious. Nobody but Angela, teachers, and my mom had talked to me these past three years. To my surprise, he chuckles. To my greater surprise, its beautiful.

"I am."

"Oh." I wasn't expecting that.

"Yeah, are you too popular is that why you're asking?"

"Huh? Oh. No. No no no, I am the complete opposite of popular. I am shunned by the student body."

His presence is making me word vomit and I can't stop it. He looks confused. My inner monologue is getting tired of referring the green eyed boy - or should I say man - as him.

"Sorry, but what's your name? I'm Bella."

"It's Edward." After a pause that seemed like a whole lifetime he speaks again," Wanna tell me why you are being shunned, Bella." The way he says my name makes me feel some type of way.

"I don't know why, Edward. They just do it."

He looks angered by this. I kind of zone out when he starts ranting about bullying and other nonsense. I start to wonder why he is talking to me. Why doesn't he follow the rest if the school? I am grateful for Edward Whose Last Name I Don't Know. I am about to ask exactly that, when I notice his fist in the air.

"Umm.. Edward."

"Yeah?" He growl-asks.

I interrogate him and find that he is very against bullying and says that he will "stand by me throughout this horrific journey."

We kind of missed half of first period so we decide to wait until second period to say goodbye.

I learn plenty of things about Edward in just a matter of 20 minutes. His name is Edward Anthony Cullen. His favorite color is brown (Although he hesitated to answer that question when I asked him that) and he is originally from Chicago. He moved here because his father was offered a job in the hospital. Edward is 14 years old. He has two brothers and two sisters - Emmett and Alice Cullen are his blood siblings while Jasper and Rosalie are his adopted siblings. They were all dating each other (Emmett and Rosalie & Alice and Jasper). Rosalie and Jasper were twins as were Alice and himself. His parents are Esme and Carlisle Cullen.

Edward learned similar facts about me. I am from Forks, born and raised. My mom is a talkative person who can be annoying at times. When I mentioned this, he said that my mother and Alice would get along just fine. I knew he wanted to ask about my father, but didn't want to pry. If he asked, I'm sure I would have told him that he died while working as a cop.

We continued on with the twenty questions until we heard the bell ring, signaling that second period was about to start. Time seemed to pass by quickly with Edward. He seemed suprised aswell and then gave me directions to my locker even though he was new here. Turns out it was only four down from his.

Edward and I parted very awkwardly. We didn't find it acceptable to hug so we just shook hands like we were drug dealers. After saying goodbye for about 5 minutes I decided I should actually head to class. I guess high school couldn't be that bad after all. I mean, I had a friend now, right?

I walk into second period which just so happens to be Mathematics. _Oh, the joy the earth presents me with._ Probably the only subject I am not good at. Did I really have to start my day of like this? First, skipping my _favorite_ subject, English, and going straight to the torture.

* * *

 **A/N: Did you like? I have a few things to say. (1) Thanks to the person that favorited. Thanks to the person that reviewed. (2) My WiFi is down so I might not post until that's fixed. (3) When it does get fixed I'll post once or twice a week. Depending on the story's response. (4) Should I alternate POV's between E and B? (5) Review and tell me what you think. If you have any questions don't hesitate to ask. Until next time.**

 **Huggles | twimn :)**


	3. Chapter 2

**I Noticed**

 **A/N: I'm back! My Wi-Fi is fixed, yay! I'm going to be posting once a week on Thursdays. (I write one chapter at a time in case anyone gives me a suggestion to my story.) Thanks to: Rosalinex5, Arwen-MidnightSun85, rachaelpara1982, and lantus123 for favoriting or adding me or my story to your favorites. I appreciate it. I would prefer it if you would review too, though. ;) Hope you like. Let the reading begin.**

 **Disclaimer: Twilight is not mine. Still.**

 **Warning: I was listening to Twenty One Pilots while writing this.**

* * *

 **Edward**

I am in a tiny town called Forks. My family moved here about a week ago. Apparently news spreads fast here, but we arrived unnoticed. I actually don't miss Chicago. There was nothing that kept me there. Nothing that I loved. Nothing special. Just like me.

I didn't complain like Emmett and Jasper did when they said they'd miss their friends. I had friends, but they weren't enough for me to tie myself to the city. I wasn't upset like Alice and Rosalie because they didn't have stores in Forks. I had more than enough clothes thanks to Alice.

I was glad to be leaving that place. That place was where some of my worst memories happened. I was bullied, to put it nicely. It happened in middle school. I was the scrawny boy with glasses. An obvious target for the guys that were the opposite of me. I was glad my teeth were already straight or I would have the complete image. The people were so shallow in Chicago. When middle school started up again I had traded my glasses for contacts. My summer job carrying boxes at the grocery store got me some muscles and I also started going to the gym. They thought I would forget about their rudeness because they gave me a chance to be part of their group.

"Edward, you ready?" Alice calls. Alice is the one in my family out of my siblings that I got along with. Don't get me wrong, I love them all equally, but Alice just got me. She seemes to know when I needed space and when I was just being plain stubborn. I loved her to death.

She enters my room and plops down on my bed. Draping her arm on my shoulder, a very difficult task for my teeny twin sister.

"How's it goin', Big Brother? You excited?" I don't take very long to answer.

"I'm fine, Alice. And, no, I am not excited for my first day of high school. Would you like me to list a few adjectives that I am feeling."

She nods, playing along with my game.

"Alright, I am feeling anxious, nervous, and any other words that end in 'ous'. Oh! Also, sore from yesterday's unpacking."

I am grinning, a bright smile that only my family have had the pleasure of seeing.

"Okay, Mr. Smarty-Pants, let's go, breakfast is ready."

Alice and I race downstairs, and it's no surprise that I beat her. As soon as she sees Rosalie setting the table she joins. I'm glad that Rose and Jasper are comfortable here now. A year ago, I wouldn't be able to say the same. I take a seat in my usual place and so do the girls.

Jasper trudges down the stairs half asleep and silently sits. Esme, my mom, is busy serving us our plates with way too much food. As, soon as Carlisle enters the room we say grace and dig in. Emmett finally races downstairs and yells, " Where da food at doe!?" I am a little surprised that Alice or Rosalie aren't last but Emmett is.

After Emmett decides that he thoroughly chastised us enough for starting without him, he starts sucking the pancakes and eggs in. He resembles like one of those mini vacuum cleaners that are used to clean couches. It is amusing to my family and soon enough they start laughing. I, for one, find it disgusting how he eats. How everyone eats. The way people chew is repulsive. Then again, it might be my OCD talking.

I never said anything though. I refused to let it take me over. They found my OCD was most likely caused by the bullying I suffered through. I tried not to act on it because I didn't want to see the pity in people's eyes. I didn't need their pity. Sometimes ,it would happen though. I would just snap. And I couldn't control it. I couldn't box it up and hide it in an underwater cave no matter how bad I wanted it. Therefore, I was begged to see a therapist at least once a month. Honestly, it was just money going down the toilet because I never talked at the sessions. No matter how hard tried to crack me.

Emmett drove us to school, as he was the only one who could legally drive. He is only a grade ahead of Alice and I but he is an October baby, therefore, he is older than all of us.

We arrived at the school in a matter of a few minutes. The place looked like any other building and we wouldv'e missed it if not for the rather smol **(A/N: I had to. I** _ **am**_ **listening to Tyler and Josh.)** sign that simply read: _Forks High School: Home of the Spartans ._

I'm at my locker now, after getting my schedule and map from the front office. There's a girl walking down the hall with her head down reading something on a piece of paper. She is bound to hit her head on my open locker, so before she does I try to warn her.

"Excuse me."

She looks up and around and that causes her to hit her head on it. So much for trying. The girl doesn't even react to the head to metal contact. Her eyes are beautiful. They are not just brown. They are copper against honey and sage. Two perfect orbs the same shade as nature after it rains.

I hear a soft murmur come from her mouth. "Woah." She says so softly I think I just imagined that.

"Huh?" I say, like the idiot that I am.

"Woah," she whispers again. This time I'm sure its real.

"What's 'Woah'?" I say with more confidence.

"Are you talking to me?" The girl says, disbelievingly. Instead of being offended, I laugh. An actual, genuine laugh.

"I am."

And so our conversation goes on, except less awkwardly than before. Its runs smoothly for a few minutes until she tells me she is being bullied. The reason why she wasn't sure she was talking to me. Bella, I learned the girl's name was "Bella," thought I was talking to someone else. Or that it was a joke.

Before I know it, I am on a rant. Speaking about the unfairness of having people rule our school.

"Umm.. Edward?"

"Yeah?"

I think that's how I made my first real friend at Forks High. Her natural beauty kind of made me want more but I was too awkward to initiate anything myself.

When second period started, I really didn't want to leave Bella, but I had no choice. I didn't know what was appropriate since we had just met an hour ago. We ended up parting with a hand shake.

The rest of the day went on fine. I didn't see Bella at lunch and that kind of brought my mood down. I wasn't going to lie to myself and say that I wasn't attracted to her in any way, shape, or form. Because I was.

When the teacher called out "Isabella Swan," I realized that she was in my Biology class. I was more happy than socially acceptable that the only seat left was the one by me.

Alice then told me that she made a few "trustable" friends. One named Angela who told her that her friend Bella went home early because she wasn't feeling well. What I didn't tell Alice was that I knew Bella. She wouldv'e acted like it was the Spanish Inquisition.

As I was getting ready for bed, I realized something. Something rather important. Isabella Swan was going to be a part of my life. Whether it be as a friend or something more (not likely), she was part of it. And surprisingly, I was okay with it

* * *

 **A/N: Was it good? I'm not a guy so I wasn't really sure about this chapter. By the way, this was extremely short, I know, because it was a filler chapter. You'll also see that BPOV chapters will be longer because I actually know how a girl thinks. Just so you know, I will not be repeating scenes like this unless I find it necessary. I got the part where he was describing her eyes from Tumblr. Unfortunately, I couldn't find the original account that posted it, so I can't give credit to them :( Sorry if this is short, I've had a really hectic and stressful week and I wrote this just right now. I'm usually very organised but nooo as soon as I start a FanFic my life takes a gigantic 180. Please Review!**

 **Huggles | twimn :)**


	4. Chapter 3

**I Noticed**

 **A/N: Hello. There was this person (a guest) who said that Edward dying didn't really motivate her to read my story. But, he isn't dead because he got murdered or something, he is dead because of natural causes. Of old age, to be specific. Thanks for sharing your opinion though (I didn't like it either though, so I'm thinking about rewriting it when I complete the story). Read on, enjoy!**

 **Disclaimer: Twilight isn't mine.**

* * *

 **Bella**

On Monday, I got sent home early because I wasn't feeling well. Renee had to come get me and then go back to work. Bummer. I really wanted to see Edward again. I met his sister, Alice, in Math class. She was very energetic as he had described her. They might've been twins but they were nothing alike. Edward was tall for a 14 year old where as Alice was… not. She was tons of fun and she declared herself my new best girlfriend (She said Edward would be my best guy friend). I was happy that my life seemed to take a turn. I now had two friends.

I had a stomach bug that wanted to keep Edward and I apart, I swear. It finally released me from the confines of my bedroom where my choices for entertainment was limited. Very limited.

My room was decent sized, I guess. My walls were a very light purple with no decorations at all. I had a full sized bed, the perfect size for me, and maroon colored bed set. I had no TV in my room because my mom thought I would be irresponsible and stay up all night. During my time in my room, I was on my laptop most of the day watching Joe Santagato videos.

I woke up on Thursday morning and felt way better. I took a shower even though I took one at night because I was sick and didn't like thinking about germs all over my body.

I got to school with a few minutes to spare, so I waved goodbye to my mother and ran through the halls of Forks High. There was no running into lockers and meeting handsome boys today.

English was just about to start when I entered the room, bringing everyone's eyes on me. As soon as they realized it was just plain, old Bella Swan they looked away. Ugh, I hated this.

Apparently, we had assigned seats in English. The teacher, ,at me by Rosalie Cullen. As I walked to the seat I processed the name. Rosalie Cullen. The gorgeous girl with pin straight hair and icy blue eyes was Edward's adopted sister.

I don't know why, but something about her had me on edge. Maybe it was her undying beauty or maybe the way she seemed to carry herself. She sat with her back straight observing everyone, ready for anything.

Rosalie finally noticed me walking towards her. She was one of the few people who didn't turn when the door opened.

"Bella," she said. Like we were long time friends. She didn't ask if that was my name, she knew. How she knew, I have no idea. Then again, I knew her name from Edward. But, how could she know my name? Maybe she will be taking part of the process of ruining my high school experience.

"Edward speaks about you plenty, even though he's only had one conversation with you," Rosalie continues.

So Edward talks about me?

"I knew who you were because he described you down to the tiny scar you have on your cheek."

Rosalie was a mind-reader.

"Oh. Hello, Rosalie," I reply, shyly. "Edward told me about you. He didn't go into great detail, though.

Edward's sister ended up being quite nice. She was honest yet kind. Rosalie was smart, too. The Cullens seemed like they didn't care at all what the school said. They weren't anybody's followers.

After promising Rosalie to sit with her at lunch, I left for my locker. No Edward run-ins so far. Although, there was a Cullen waiting there. Alice jumped up excitedly when she saw me and ran to grab ahold of my hand.

She handed me my Math books and then we took off for class. I wasn't late this time, what a relief. Alice plopped down in a chair and I took the empty one by her. Today, we were actually going to do a lesson, unlike Monday where we introduced ourselves and then talked throughout the whole class.

We were going over The Pythagorean Theorem. This was like the third year I have learned about this. I zoned out since I knew all about the subject, but my classmates seemed to have a tough time.

I walked towards Biology with calmness since I was on schedule today. When I entered the room, I noticed something right away. Or rather someone. Edward was in my class. Suddenly, I was wide awake. Gone was the funk of the morning sleepiness.

The last seat left was the one at Edward's table. I sat and greeted Edward. When I got the courage to speak to him, Mr. Banner - according to the board - started talking. He said that we would have to do projects with our partners. We could choose any topic we wanted as long as it was appropriate and had to do with science. Edward and I decided to do our research on animals and diseases that they could carry.

Once we had our main idea, Edward suggested I go to his house to work on the assignment. I quickly agreed seeing nothing wrong about it. We had the rest of the period to chat about whatever we desired. Edward asked random questions like what kind of music I liked and if I played any instruments. I asked him a few questions in return.

We parted like normal people this time, just saying goodbye was fine. I pushed Edward and the project aside for right now, and headed to World History. I got to this class fairly early so I chose to sit in the back to avoid getting called on. I was getting settled in when I heard a loud noise at the door. There were two tall boys entering. One was very well-built and was rocking the black hair, blue eyes look. The other was as tall as him but more lean, like Edward, except taller. They looked older than him so I assumed they weren't freshmen. The boys were bumping each other's shoulders in a friendly manner.

The boys were walking towards me and I started to internally panic. They looked popular, so they were obviously going to say some not so nice things.

I looked up and they were standing on either side of me. The big one was staring at me and then I saw a wide grin spread across his face revealing his perfect set of teeth. Soon, the blonde followed his actions.

"I'm Jasper, and this is my oaf of a brother, Emmett. You're Isabella, correct?"

I waved to my mom as she drove away. On the outside I looked cool and collected (I hope) but really I was feeling nauseous. I felt like throwing up over and over again. Here's the catch: I didn't know why.

I mean, I was just going to Edward's house to work on an assignments. My body wasn't reacting this way yesterday when I met Jasper and Emmett. We actually hit it off quite fine. Those boys were hilarious. After the initial awkwardness of them knowing my name, just like all the other Cullen children, they turned out to be really fun people.

Emmett practically ignored the teacher the whole time and instead chose to annoy Jasper. They were bickering throughout class and to be honest I found it amusing.

The idea of meeting Edward's parents was nerve racking. _What if they didn't like me? What if I smell bad? Am I dressed fine or do I look like a hobo?_ I realize these were thoughts that usually ran through a girlfriend's mind, but I was weird, and I think we knew that already.

When I snapped out of my daydream, I started towards the intimidating front door. Knocking exactly three times and waiting for 25.65 seconds before someone opened the door was courageous of me.

"Hello, you must be Bella Swan. I'm Esme Cullen, pleasure to meet you."

I internally screamed. Loudly.

"Hi, Mrs Cullen, nice to meet you too," I said, putting on my angel face.

She smiled sweetly. My charm was working.

"Please, call me Esme, Dear, I'm not that old, you know."

I laughed softly.

"Esme it is."

Esme and I were talking in the kitchen, chatting like we were old friends. She was about to go take out the baby books when Edward entered.

He was dressed casually, this was his home, after all. He was wearing a gray sweater and black jeans. His feet were bare.

"Maaa," he groaned. "Please, stop."

Edward lead me to the library, that's right, they had a library. We took a seat at the table and he already had some books picked out for research and his laptop was there too.

We were working on the project for about three hours when we finished.

"Thanks for coming over, Bella."

"No problem." _Smooth_ , Bella. I was tempted to ask him why his siblings knew about me, but decided against it.

I decline politely to Esme's request that I stay for dinner even though I wanted to spend time with Edward without involving school. My mom arrived a few minutes after I texted her and soon, I'm home.

Once I'm upstairs and in my room, I make a choice. My mission was to spend more time with Edward Cullen. And of course my newly made friends, which happened to be his brothers and sisters. This was going to be interesting.

* * *

 **A/N: Woah, this is long! Patience is a virtue ;) See you next Thursday.**

 **Huggles | twimn :)**

 **P.S. I also call my mother "Ma."**


	5. Chapter 4

**I Noticed**

 **A/N: Hello. Happy Reading!**

 **Disclaimer: Twilight is not mine nor will it ever be.** _ **Harsh much?**_

* * *

 **Bella: 15**

Edward and I were best friends. That was what we were. What we would always would be. From the beginning, I always thought he was attractive. As a matter of fact, I knew it. But, I grew very…fond of him.

The way he treated me and gave me his undivided attention might've had something to do with it. That and his adorableness (Is that a word?)

To actually speak the words would be the end of our friendship. I know exactly how it would happen. I had a dream about it after all.

" _Edward?" I call out into the darkness._

 _He comes running towards me out of thin air._ I realize this couldn't happen in real life, but the rest would surely happen.

" _Yes, my Bella." Edward had taken a liking to calling me that. I took a liking to that name too._

" _I...I love you. It's more than friendship. Every time I'm with you I feel alive."_

 _Edward stilled and wrapped his arms around me. He didn't say anything for awhile._

" _Bella." *Long pause* "I don't feel the same."_

 _He leaves the meadow that we somehow came upon._

That, my friends, is why I could never tell him of my undying love for him.

The Cullens and I had developed a beautiful relationship over the past year. My life wasn't perfect because some people did have the nerve to come up and say some rude things to me, but they made it bearable.

I swear Alice popped out of nowhere.

"Hi, Bella!" She squealed. "Come on, hurry! It's lunch time."

Today was my birthday. And she had it catered. At school. For everyone in the whole tenth grade. Oh, and of course Emmett, Jasper, and Rosalie.

I curse September the 13th. The day I turn 15.

Alice had gone all out and decorated the school (With permission, of course) since I told her I refused to have a birthday party. Who would go?

There was a buffet table set out in front of the thing were they set out the food. _What is that called?_

Alice pulled me into the line and started loading two plates with food. We take a seat at our usual table with our friends who all greet us when we arrive.

Emmett is basically squealing and keeps on bouncing up and down. He's obviously excited about something. The rest of them wish me a "Happy Birthday" again since I saw most of them already.

"I CAN'T TAKE IT ANYMORE!"

"Emmett, don't!" They all scream back. I'm confused, to say the least.

"BELLAMY! THEY GOT YOU TI-"

Emmett was interrupted by a tiny blur. Alice succeeded to knock him out of the chair and then cover his mouth.

Once he had stopped thrashing and the guys had stopped laughing, Alice started scolding him. Surprisingly, she sounded calm.

"See, brother dear? This is why we don't tell you things."

Then, she did something I didn't expect. Alice raised her hand and back slapped him. It hurt too, I could tell just by the way it sounded.

I was laughing loudly by now because I knew it might've stung Emmett a little but not too much. Alice had a look on her face that said "It needed to be done."

At least I thought that it didn't hurt 'til he started bawling. This was the best birthday ever.

We were at the ice skating rink without our parents. At first, my squad was hanging out together, but somehow we ended up in pairs. Edward had the pleasure of sticking with me. I was a very good skating partner if I do say so myself.

It was the day after Christmas and we decided to have some fun. After Esme and Carlisle took it upon them to be my personal Santa this year, they bought us all ice skates. I was so excited, the last time I had gone skating I was about six.

Apparently, the Cullen family caught on quickly as they had never gone ice skating before but seemed to be amazing at it.

"Hey, you wanna do some tricks, my Bella?"

I nodded my head and proceeded to show off. Edward just stood there expressionless.

"Yeah, Edbear, get up on my level!"

"Bells, you can't expect me to know how to do fancy gimmicks yet, do you? I just learned how to skate."

I raised a brow. He smirked. And then kicked my butt in trickks.

Today was the anniversary of my father's death. My mom and I didn't really do anything when the time came. But that was before I befriended the Cullens. They decided to accompany us at the graveyard where my mom mourned for her late husband.

I didn't really know what to do. I was staring at my dad's tombstone head on.

 _In memory of Charles Swan._

 _You will always be in our hearts._

 _We love you._

 _RIP_

 _March 7, 1976 - February 27, 2005_

Now exactly eleven years later, my mother still loved him. She always would is what she told me. I didn't remember him well since he died when I was three. That made my mother cry more.

Renee's makeup was running as she broke down. Esme ran up to her and whispered soothing words to her. They had grown a friendship of types. They knew if they ever needed anything, the other would gladly help out.

Tears started running down my face. I knew he died for justice. He was making the world safer. His killer shot him, but my dad was alive for enough moments to shoot him in the arm. Billy, his partner arrested the man, and now he was serving time in prison for life.

I didn't get to know my dad because of that man. It made me angry. Before I started sobbing, I buried my face in Edward's chest. He hugged me tightly and I loved him even more.

"Thanks, Edward. For being here."

"Anytime, my Bella, anytime."

St. Patrick's Day wasn't something I usually celebrated. You put green on, but for what? It wasn't like you actually knew the meaning and if you did, you didn't care.

When Alice heard me say this, she took me to Rosalie who said and I quote, " Oh no, well that won't do."

I found myself sitting on the eve of the day sitting on Alice's bed with Rosalie and Alice by my sides online looking for all things green.

Rosalice, as I had called then when they teamed up on me, said they had to find me the perfect outfit. As soon as they found what they dubbed "The Perfect Outfit" they ordered it and played extra to get it here tomorrow morning.

I tried to pay Rosalice back but they wouldn't have it.

"What kind of friends would we be if we let you dress unfashionably in tacky green socks?"

"Bad friends?"

" _Unfashionable,_ bad friends."

The next day, they pampered me up and played Bella Barbie for a good chunk of the morning. They even cut into my food time and I had to eat a pop tart for breakfast.

Since Rosalie could now drive the boys had left long ago saying they weren't waiting on us if we were late. We weren't, but it cut into a very valuable time period.

Rose drove like a maniac. I was relieved when we finally arrived at school. I unbuckled myself and hopped out of her camaro, trying to steady my heart beat. When I considered it normal I blew out a breath of air. I should've been used to it by now since all the Cullens drive like that. Even Esme.

Edward complimented me when we saw each other in Biology. Edward was wearing a simple dark green t-shirt and black jeans. Nothing too fancy.

"Not so bad yourself, ."

Edward groaned.

"What's wrong?"

He huffed and opened his eyes slowly. They were about the same shade as his shirt.

"Please refrain from saying that when referring to me." He said in a strained voice.

I was beyond confused. But he looked extra handsome right now so I just nodded and said a quick "Yes, Sir."

He groaned again.

* * *

 **A/N: Was it good? Chapters will be about this long since I'm trying to squeeze in a year's worth of memories into this.**

 **Huggles | twimn :)**

 **P.S. I suck at skating.**


	6. Chapter 5

**I Noticed**

 **A/N: Hello. Happy Reading!**

 **Disclaimer: Twilight is not mine nor will it ever be.** _ **Harsh much?**_

* * *

 **Bella: 15**

Edward and I were best friends. That was what we were. What we would always would be. From the beginning, I always thought he was attractive. As a matter of fact, I knew it. But, I grew very…fond of him.

The way he treated me and gave me his undivided attention might've had something to do with it. That and his adorableness (Is that a word?)

To actually speak the words would be the end of our friendship. I know exactly how it would happen. I had a dream about it after all.

" _Edward?" I call out into the darkness._

 _He comes running towards me out of thin air._ I realize this couldn't happen in real life, but the rest would surely happen.

" _Yes, my Bella." Edward had taken a liking to calling me that. I took a liking to that name too._

" _I...I love you. It's more than friendship. Every time I'm with you I feel alive."_

 _Edward stilled and wrapped his arms around me. He didn't say anything for awhile._

" _Bella." *Long pause* "I don't feel the same."_

 _He leaves the meadow that we somehow came upon._

That, my friends, is why I could never tell him of my undying love for him.

The Cullens and I had developed a beautiful relationship over the past year. My life wasn't perfect because some people did have the nerve to come up and say some rude things to me, but they made it bearable.

I swear Alice popped out of nowhere.

"Hi, Bella!" She squealed. "Come on, hurry! It's lunch time."

Today was my birthday. And she had it catered. At school. For everyone in the whole tenth grade. Oh, and of course Emmett, Jasper, and Rosalie.

I curse September the 13th. The day I turn 15.

Alice had gone all out and decorated the school (With permission, of course) since I told her I refused to have a birthday party. Who would go?

There was a buffet table set out in front of the thing were they set out the food. _What is that called?_

Alice pulled me into the line and started loading two plates with food. We take a seat at our usual table with our friends who all greet us when we arrive.

Emmett is basically squealing and keeps on bouncing up and down. He's obviously excited about something. The rest of them wish me a "Happy Birthday" again since I saw most of them already.

"I CAN'T TAKE IT ANYMORE!"

"Emmett, don't!" They all scream back. I'm confused, to say the least.

"BELLAMY! THEY GOT YOU TI-"

Emmett was interrupted by a tiny blur. Alice succeeded to knock him out of the chair and then cover his mouth.

Once he had stopped thrashing and the guys had stopped laughing, Alice started scolding him. Surprisingly, she sounded calm.

"See, brother dear? This is why we don't tell you things."

Then, she did something I didn't expect. Alice raised her hand and back slapped him. It hurt too, I could tell just by the way it sounded.

I was laughing loudly by now because I knew it might've stung Emmett a little but not too much. Alice had a look on her face that said "It needed to be done."

At least I thought that it didn't hurt 'til he started bawling. This was the best birthday ever.

We were at the ice skating rink without our parents. At first, my squad was hanging out together, but somehow we ended up in pairs. Edward had the pleasure of sticking with me. I was a very good skating partner if I do say so myself.

It was the day after Christmas and we decided to have some fun. After Esme and Carlisle took it upon them to be my personal Santa this year, they bought us all ice skates. I was so excited, the last time I had gone skating I was about six.

Apparently, the Cullen family caught on quickly as they had never gone ice skating before but seemed to be amazing at it.

"Hey, you wanna do some tricks, my Bella?"

I nodded my head and proceeded to show off. Edward just stood there expressionless.

"Yeah, Edbear, get up on my level!"

"Bells, you can't expect me to know how to do fancy gimmicks yet, do you? I just learned how to skate."

I raised a brow. He smirked. And then kicked my butt in trickks.

Today was the anniversary of my father's death. My mom and I didn't really do anything when the time came. But that was before I befriended the Cullens. They decided to accompany us at the graveyard where my mom mourned for her late husband.

I didn't really know what to do. I was staring at my dad's tombstone head on.

 _In memory of Charles Swan._

 _You will always be in our hearts._

 _We love you._

 _RIP_

 _March 7, 1976 - February 27, 2005_

Now exactly eleven years later, my mother still loved him. She always would is what she told me. I didn't remember him well since he died when I was three. That made my mother cry more.

Renee's makeup was running as she broke down. Esme ran up to her and whispered soothing words to her. They had grown a friendship of types. They knew if they ever needed anything, the other would gladly help out.

Tears started running down my face. I knew he died for justice. He was making the world safer. His killer shot him, but my dad was alive for enough moments to shoot him in the arm. Billy, his partner arrested the man, and now he was serving time in prison for life.

I didn't get to know my dad because of that man. It made me angry. Before I started sobbing, I buried my face in Edward's chest. He hugged me tightly and I loved him even more.

"Thanks, Edward. For being here."

"Anytime, my Bella, anytime."

St. Patrick's Day wasn't something I usually celebrated. You put green on, but for what? It wasn't like you actually knew the meaning and if you did, you didn't care.

When Alice heard me say this, she took me to Rosalie who said and I quote, " Oh no, well that won't do."

I found myself sitting on the eve of the day sitting on Alice's bed with Rosalie and Alice by my sides online looking for all things green.

Rosalice, as I had called then when they teamed up on me, said they had to find me the perfect outfit. As soon as they found what they dubbed "The Perfect Outfit" they ordered it and played extra to get it here tomorrow morning.

I tried to pay Rosalice back but they wouldn't have it.

"What kind of friends would we be if we let you dress unfashionably in tacky green socks?"

"Bad friends?"

" _Unfashionable,_ bad friends."

The next day, they pampered me up and played Bella Barbie for a good chunk of the morning. They even cut into my food time and I had to eat a pop tart for breakfast.

Since Rosalie could now drive the boys had left long ago saying they weren't waiting on us if we were late. We weren't, but it cut into a very valuable time period.

Rose drove like a maniac. I was relieved when we finally arrived at school. I unbuckled myself and hopped out of her camaro, trying to steady my heart beat. When I considered it normal I blew out a breath of air. I should've been used to it by now since all the Cullens drive like that. Even Esme.

Edward complimented me when we saw each other in Biology. Edward was wearing a simple dark green t-shirt and black jeans. Nothing too fancy.

"Not so bad yourself, ."

Edward groaned.

"What's wrong?"

He huffed and opened his eyes slowly. They were about the same shade as his shirt.

"Please refrain from saying that when referring to me." He said in a strained voice.

I was beyond confused. But he looked extra handsome right now so I just nodded and said a quick "Yes, Sir."

He groaned again.

* * *

 **A/N: Was it good? Chapters will be about this long since I'm trying to squeeze in a year's worth of memories into this.**

 **Huggles | twimn :)**

 **P.S. I suck at skating.**


	7. Chapter 6

**I Noticed**

 **A/N: Hello. Edward's happy now. Thanks, nonymouse OK and kneon, for following my Reading!**

 **Disclaimer: Twilight *sobs* isn't *sobs* mine *sobs***

* * *

 **Edward: 16**

I had now been 16 for one month and already screwed it up. My parents gave me a car but I couldn't drive it without an adult since I didn't have my full permit yet. The very next day, I went to do the driver's test. I passed and it was a happy occasion.

Bella and I could come and go as we wished (As long as I had her home by 11:00 each night). The date was July 20, 2016. Exactly one month had passed since my birthday party. I had lost my car. Or more specifically, my car had been stolen.

Now, I don't know who would steal a car in this tiny town, I mean, where would you hide it? I was pissed off, but mostly scared of what my parents' reactions would be. When I got home, I would get a lecture and all the things I cared about taken away.

Honestly, I didn't really care what they took as long as it wasn't my Bella. I started calling her that when we knew each other for about four months.

Our anniversary for when we met was coming around. I wasn't sure if it mattered to her, but it sure did to me. I had already bought a bracelet with many charms to remind her of our memories.

My phone started ringing, thus interrupting my sidetracked thoughts.

" _Hey, Em, where do I put- "_

"Jasper?"

" _Uh oh. Uh, hi, Edward."_

"Hello."

" _Wrong number, Edward, sorry."_

I heard the line end. That was one of the weirdest conversations of my life, and shortest. I started pacing in the parking lot of _La Bella Italia._ Bella and I were having dinner here for no special reason. She was currently waiting inside. I excused myself and told her I forgot to lock my car. Only when I went to lock it, it was gone.

So, here I was, worried as heck, and not knowing what to do. I was about to have an anxiety attack when my Bella walked out.

"Edward, what taking so long, just lock the car and get in here."

I was full on crying now.

"B-Bellaaaa! Th-they stole it! They STOLE it!"

I dived into her and she wrapped her arms around me. I could tell she was still confused.

"What did they steal?"

I kind of wanted to tell her off because it was obvious my car is what they stole. But I didn't because she was my Bella and I loved her.

"My..my car. They stole my car."

"Oh, Edward. Lucky for you, I know who 'they' are."

We ended up at my house after calling Carlisle to pick us up. Bella dragged me into the garage where my beautiful Volvo stood.

"THANK GOODNESS!"

I started crying of happiness this time. I was hugging my car and rubbing it.

Emmett and Jasper came out laughing with a camera pointed at me. I knew it was them.

"I'm gonna kill you!"

I usually hated Mondays. You know, school starts up again, you have to wake up early, but I was excited for this particular Monday. All other Mondays could leave now.

Bella and I were going to go to dinner in Port Angeles at this new restaurant. As friends, of course, I was still a coward.

There we will celebrate our meeting anniversary. We agreed to give each other gifts, but not too pricey. What Bella didn't specify was pricey for her or me. I chose something that wasn't to pricey for me, obviously. I went to Tiffany's and ordered something special to be made for my Bella.

The actual chain only cost about $75 but the charms were what upped the price a bit. I bought four charms in total. A ice skate, a microphone signifying the day we went to the Adele concert. A leprechaun hat and a car to remember the day my car got "stolen." In total, the gift cost me about $150 and I knew Bella would refuse it and then give in to my pout.

School sucked alone. But, Bella didn't come today because she had to go to Seattle to pick up my gift, so it sucked infinitely more. The day dragged on, and I swear the teachers were talking slow on purpose.

I had never been happier to pull up in the driveway. And that Emmett drive the rest of my family to school. I didn't need them teasing me. I slammed the door and ran into the house stomping loudly.

"Ma, I'm home!"

Esme came walking to me with her arms outstretched.

"My gosh, Edward, no screaming in the house."

She then proceeded to kiss my cheek and hug me. I squeezed her tightly. She knew I needed reassurance for tonight. I was so nervous, at one point I almost decided not to go.

I spent the whole afternoon picking out my outfit, you'd think I was a girl. As soon as I knew it, it was already 5:00 and I had to go pick my Bella up.

My mom was helping me tie my tie as I had done it "all wrong." I thought it looked just fine. My hands felt clammy, so I wiped them on my pants. This felt so much like a date. _I wish._

"Alright, Mom, I'm gonna get going. I love you."

I hopped into my car, I didn't need to be more late than I already was.

"Mind telling me where we're going now?"

"Nope!" I said, popping the "p."

She huffed and sank in the seat. Bella hadn't been to this part of Port Angeles. She said this area was for the "rich people."

I pulled up in front of the restaurant. I had no idea what the place was called because Alice insisted that she was going to pick the perfect place. Before Bella could unfasten her seat belt, I was on the passenger side opening her door. Esme raised me right after all. The hostess lead us to our table, and Alice even paid extra to get the most private table available.

Bella and I sat there with each other in comfortable silence until the waitress came.

"Hello, I'm Angela, and I'll be your waitress today."

"Oh, hi, Angela, you're in my English class, right?" Bella said to the shy girl.

"Yes, that's me! I didn't recognize you there. Would you like anything to drink?"

"I'll have a Sprite, please." Angela nodded her head, "And you, Bella?"

"Umm, I'll have a Sprite, too, please."

"Okay, coming right up." With that, Angela left to fetch our drinks.

As the night went on, Bella and I recalled our funniest memories. We laughed while we ate, and at one point there was a flying shrimp in the air. Eventually, we had to get going. Bella was going to have a sleepover with Alice since they met today too.

We arrived at my house and entered. Alice took her hand and dragged her away to get changed. They came back downstairs wearing their pajamas which couldn't be more different. Bella wore gray sweatpants and a T-shirt while Alice wore a tank top and some pink shorts.

The guys and Rosalie joined us and we started playing board games. Bella's present suddenly felt heavier in my pocket and I knew it was time.

"Before we begin, I'd like to give my gift to Bella, now, please." I was nervous. "Okay," she agreed. "Let me go get your gift too." She stood up and went upstairs. We made small talk and soon Bella was coming downstairs, almost skipping because of how happy she was, it seems.

"Okay, okay, I would like to go first if you'd allow me to?" Bella said unsure of herself. We all nodded in agreement. "Alright, so this gift was something special to me. It _is_ something special to me. And Edward," she paused and looked me in the eye,"you are something special to me. I want you to know, that I'm grateful for you, all of you. So…" she handed me the small box,"hope you like it. I love you, Edward."

My eyes flickered to Bella's at her words. Maybe I was reading into it too much, but it felt different than all the other times she said it. Bella looked uneasy so I stood up and hugged her tightly.

"I love you too, my Bella," I whispered.

* * *

 **A/N: Did this satisfy you? Low key telling you the dates these moments happened. I got caught up in RL and I know it is two days late but I didn't know how to go about this. Next chapter is the rest of the day in BPOV. Review!**

 **Huggles twimn :)**

 **P.S. I hate Mondays too.**


	8. Chapter 7

**I Noticed**

 **A/N: Hello. This one's for you, future girl2. Thanks Moser1609, Dreams and Desire, and apturtle82 for following/favoriting my you like!**

 **Disclaimer: Twilight is not mine :(**

" _I love you too, my Bella," Edward whispered._

* * *

 **Bella**

I tapped my foot impatiently as Edward sat there with a gigantic grin on his face. The boy knew he was getting to me. Ever so slowly, he unwrapped the box neatly and sat there staring at the box expressionless. My smile turned into a frown as soon as he didn't show any sign of happiness.

Edward's eyes shot up to look at me and I felt like he could stare into my soul and see me, truly see me. His lips turned up into a grin.

"I love it, Bella. Thanks for this, it's beautiful."

"You do? I thought you wouldn't like it. If you don't I could always return it and get you something else you know whatever you li-."

"Bella. First of all, it's an amazing gift. I truly love it. Second, how would you return a song book that has my initials and the family crest on every page? I doubt anyone else could need this." He chuckled. "Don't stress, it's awesome."

I let out a sigh of relief and went to hug him tightly. "Ugh, you scared me."

"My turn," he said with a devilish grin as he handed me a box. I was _really_ hoping he wouldn't go overboard with all this. I tore the wrapping paper off as neatly as I could and set it aside. I looked at my gift and tears filled my eyes. It was a picture frame, one of when we first met and our most recent when we were at his birthday not too long ago. We had the biggest grins on our faces and I had to admit we weren't our best looking in the pictures but we looked like we were at our best. I didn't know if that made sense, but it was how I felt.

I looked up into Edward's eyes and smiled. He was crying and wasn't trying to hide it. I jumped up off the couch and I don't know if it was possible, hugged him even harder than before.

"Thanks, Edward. You don't know how much I love it." I heard him let out a gust of air. "Yeah, Bella, um… I kind of have another gift for you, so if you'd like to open that too, you can." He handed me a smaller box than the other and waited anxiously. I noticed it said _Tiffany's_ on the case and had to suppress my eye roll. I was grateful for the gift, but this is what I was expecting, for Edward to buy an overly expensive gift.

Slowly, I opened the box and inside I saw a gold bracelet. I took it out gently and stared at it. When the light shone on it, the fake (I hope) diamonds sparkled. It was truly beautiful and possibly the most gorgeous thing I had seen, other than the Cullens, of course. The charms were in different shapes and represented the different scenarios we experienced together. There was one that was bigger than the others. It was blueish and had a little button to open it.

"That one represents me. I'm cold-hearted," Edward chuckled.

Inside the locket were words that made my eyes fill with tears again. There were words that made me give my Edward a small, watery smile.

I inhaled his scent as I hugged him, tighter than ever before. This seemed to be happening a bunch lately. The hugging, not the sniffing. His scent made me feel safe. Comfortable. Loved. His scent was my home. I'd known him for 2 years but it felt like a lifetime. Edward was my rock, plain and simple. He kept me grounded and without him I'd be nothing.

Taking one last look at the charm, I read it aloud. "Without you, I'd never have seen the sun the clouds were covering. I was over but then I was not. You came and there was hope for a new beginning."

I was conscious of everyone else's presence in the room, but all I cared about was Edward. Edward with the perfect smile. The messy hair. With the funniest sense of humor. With the brokenness. Edward was far from perfect. But, he had faith and so did I, and that's all that was needed to make him whole again.

"Eu não gosto de borboleta."

"What?" Edward questioned. "I said I don't like butterflies. Have you learned nothing during our classes?"

He and I were in the library of his home practicing our Portuguese. When asked by his parents why he wanted to learn another language he answered with "For fun." And so here we found ourselves perfecting it.

"N-n-no, I understood what you said, but was it true? Do you not like butterflies?"

Blush creeped up my neck at the accusation. I _really_ did not want to admit my irrational fear of butterflies. It wasn't much a fear, but a disgust with them.

"They are disgusting and gross. Think about it. At one point in their lives, they were caterpillars. Nasty, little crawling insects. They're practically worms. Then they wrap themselves up in a cocoon. They are not as cute as they are in the children's books. They have nasty legs and their tongues," I shuddered at this," how _could_ you like them?" I asked, rhetorically.

Edward's shoulders were shaking of the laughter he tried to contain. Eventually, he couldn't hold it in and burst out laughing to the point of tears. I pouted and crossed my arms over my chest to make it clear that I didn't appreciate him laughing at my expense, although I really didn't care as long as he was happy. I'd do anything to make him happy.

"Edwaaaard," I whined. "Stop iiiiit."

It took a while, but his laughter finally died down. "You done yet?" I said, grumpily.

With that, another round of laughter started and this time I joined him.

* * *

 **A/N: Thanks, future girl2. As soon as I saw your review I knew I had to finish this story, at least for you. The updates might not be on time, but I'll finish it. This is less than usual and I take full responsibility for it but I'm majorally sick.**

 **Huggles | twimn :)**

 **P.S. I'm actually learning Portuguese now, and I'm getting the hang of it. It was pretty easy since I speak Spanish fluently and they are similar.**


	9. Chapter 8

**I Noticed**

 **A/N: Hello! I'm writing this instead of reading Jane Eyre for my book report. Hope you like. Keep in mind that the chapter isn't that long, it's just the song lyrics.**

 **Disclaimer: Twilight is not mine. Neither is the song featured in this.**

* * *

 **Edward: 17**

So, I was supposed to be writing a three page essay about something that was special to me. 5 years ago I would've said "piece of cake" and written it about my family. Although they were special to me, I didn't _have_ Bella five years ago, so that changed things. Anyways, instead of writing that essay that was due at 11:59 pm tonight I was currently sitting at a park bench watching people, notebook in hand.

I knew my paper was going to be about Bella, the most special thing to me after my family. I really didn't know where to start. Did I start when we met? How would I start it? My phone started ringing, bringing me out of my reverie.

"Hello?"

" _Hola, muchacho!"_

"Well hello there, Bella, what a pleasant surprise. To what do I owe the pleasure?"

" _Oh, nothin', just in a happy mood."_

"Really? I was just thinking about you, all good things, all good things, don't fret." I chuckled.

" _So….where are you? I'd like to see you."_

"Why are you so proper? Anyways, I'm at the park right now but when I get home I'll call you and we can hang out, yeah?"

" _Sure. Ok. See you then, Ed."_

"Okay. Bye."

I stared at the people walking by, hand in hand, so happy. Parents swung their kids in the air while they squealed with joy. They were all wearing grins on their faces and that was my goal in life. To be as happy as that. My hand started writing off its on accord and soon I had exceeded the 5,000 words I needed in order to get an A.

My watch read _7:30_ and I quickly packed my things, remembering about my promise to Bella. The Volvo went fast and soon I arrived at Bella's house. I knocked precisely 3 times and after forty five seconds, Renée opened the door.

"Hey there, Edward! Come to see Bella again?" She said, smiling.

"Yup. I came to hang out with her if that's alright with you?"

Renée giggled and told me to go up to Bella's room. I trudged up the stairs and Bella was waiting right at the top. Her room was untidy and normally I would've started cleaning but when I was with Bella, she seemed to make my OCD go away. I didn't think about cleaning or repeating things because _she_ made me comfortable.

"Buttering up my ma, huh? Nice."

"What can I say, I'm good with the ladies."

"Edward she's forty years old." Bella said in a deadpan tone. We stared at each other seeing who would break first. I couldn't hold my laughter in and I burst out chuckling, spitting a bit in the process.

"EDWARD! DID YOU JUST SPIT ON MY FACE?!"

"N-n-no. Why would you say that?"

She glared at me and I knew that was all the warning I was going to get. I shot off like a bullet down the stairs and into the kitchen. I used Renée as some sort of shield in case Bella tried anything. As I explained to her what was happening, we heard a loud thump and then a groan. We went to the stairs and there Bella was lying on the ground.

"My armmmmm." She wailed," it huuurts!"

Renée and I burst into laughter and then I proceeded to help her up.

"Well, Renée, it seems like we'll be visiting my house after all. I'll have Carlisle take a look at her arm and bring her back before 10:00. Bye, Renée."

"Alright, I think we're all set, Bella. You're ready to go."

"Thank you so much, Carlisle. I'm sorry, again for coming so late."

"Don't worry about it, after all, if it wasn't for my son, you wouldn't be here. Now, get her home, Edward, we don't want Renée worrying."

Bella sported a cast and she made us all sign it with a purple sharpie. Apparently Bella fell hard enough to break her arm, but I thought she fell gently.

After sitting in silence during the drive for a few moments, I finally spoke,"I'm actually terribly sorry, Bella. I didn't mean to spit on you." Bella looked at me sideways with a raised eyebrow.

"It didn't feel like you were sorry when you laughed at me."

I stared at her, she was going to guilt me into something, I just knew it.

"There _is_ a way you can repay me though. You could sing for me. Like _real_ singing." I gave her an unsure look. "Pretty please, Edward. It's the least you could do after you humili-"

"Bells, I did not humiliate you. And don't even try to guilt me because I'm already gonna do it."

Scrolling through my iPod, I found the perfect song to sing. I pressed play and waited for the first line to start. I was a horrible singer, but I'd do it for my Bella.

" _Turn away,"_ I sang to My Chemical Romance's song _Cancer_.

 _If you could get me a drink, of water 'cause my lips are chapped and faded. Call my Aunt Marie, help her gather all my things and bury me in all my favorite colours, my sisters and my brothers, still._

 _I will not kiss you._

' _Cause the hardest part of this is leaving you._

 _Now turn away. 'Cause I'm awful just to see. 'Cause all my hairs abandoned all my body, all my agony._

 _Know that I will never marry. Baby, I'm just soggy from the chemo, I'm counting down the days to go. It just ain't livin'._

 _And I just hope you know, that if you say, goodbye today, I'll ask you to be true._

' _Cause the hardest part of this is leaving you._

' _Cause the hardest part of this is leaving you._

Tears rolled down Bella's face as she sat there, stunned by the rawness of the lyrics. She finally turned to me and said one word," Wow." And then motioned for me to driveS.

* * *

 **A/N: Was it good? I wasn't really sure if I should've included that last bit, but review and tell me what you think. You should definitely go check out the song too. TØP's cover of Cancer was also amazing.**

 **Huggles | twimn :)**

 **P.S. Sorry this took so long.**


End file.
